


The machinations of masturbation

by sopheria



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Chell is turned on by GlaDOS' taunting





	

"I can see your heart rate racing...Are you that pathetic that a little puzzle has gotten you angry?"

It isn't that, but all this well meaning deprecation from the AI has Chell looking for the nearest hidey hole the ratman has made in this maze. Chell pulls off a panel from the wall and shoots a meaningful look towards the camera. Does she understand? As Chell pulls her pants off the echo of the voice reaches her twice.

"I see, you like this sort of thing. You would. That's why you push so hard to win the unwinnable. You want me to tell you how bad you are at this. Well you're terrible at being awful." 

Chell lays back and bites her lip, spreading her labia and rubbing her clit in slow strokes. She wishes she could meet the person who has that voice. Is it a woman up in a tower somewhere? What if it's not? What if it's a completely sentient amalgam who hates her? God.

"Apeture wants you to know that they are disppointed in you for taking so long to reach orgasm. You must be really bad at stimulating your genitalia of your choice until the muscles spam repeatedly until your refractory period"

The explanation hits Chell like a bolt, she wants to keep hearing that voice and it's echo of disdain until she melts.

"On a personal note I believe you are not the worst at reaching sexual climax. There are organism which reproduce asexually and therefore do not need to experience it at all, they are worse than you."

Chell's fingers are slick now and she's close. Why does it feel so good when it's like this? She won't be able to concentrate at all through today's mazes if this keeps happening. Or the future.

What if GlaDOS tortures her verbally into eternity? Chell's eyes close as she comes, her mind full of images of an eternity of this...just this. Maybe being part of Apeture has it's perks


End file.
